


Fighting

by Fandoms_Are_Life37



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Crying, Established Relationship, Reader-Insert, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24650407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandoms_Are_Life37/pseuds/Fandoms_Are_Life37
Summary: Y/N and Sheldon break up
Relationships: Sheldon Cooper/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. The Breakup

**Author's Note:**

> Word count: 554
> 
> Estimated Read Time: 3 minutes. But this is in two parts, so if you add the second part, it'll be eight minutes.

"Why can't you just shut up for once?" I shouted, throwing my hands up. Sheldon and I were arguing again. It had become a frequent occurrence lately, just constantly going at each other.

"I could say the same to you! All I want is for you to listen to me sometimes!" He shouted back, slamming his hands on the kitchen counter. "You never listen to me!"

"I try to, Sheldon, I really do!" I responded, forcing back tears. "But all that happens when I listen to you is you complaining about every little thing I do!"

"That is not true!"

"Y/N, why did you leave dishes in the sink! Y/N, that's my spot!" I mimicked, making faces as I repeated what Sheldon had said many times before. "Y/N, why do you drive so slow! Y/N, you never make the bed in the mornings! Y/N, how come you never order the Chinese food! God, Sheldon, I can't remember the last time you weren't complaining about something!"

He shook his head, fuming, and taking deep breaths. His hands clenched the kitchen counter hard, making his knuckles white. "Well, all you do is ignore me when I'm being nice. You always are busy with something and you never make time for me anymore. It's like I don't exist!"

"Don't make time for you? DON'T MAKE TIME FOR YOU?" I was screaming again, furious that he said that. "HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I DRIVEN YOU HERE OR THERE BECAUSE YOU DON'T DRIVE? HOW MANY TIMES, SHELDON?"

"DON'T YOU DARE BRING THAT INTO THIS!"

"WHY NOT? IT'S TRUE ISN'T IT?"

He threw the newspapers on the counter to the floor. They sprawled across the tile, headlines fluttering past the counter.

I grit my teeth, turning and grabbing my purse from the table. "Yeah, real mature. You know what? Fine, throw your tantrum. I'm leaving."

He froze suddenly, looking up to meet my eyes. "What? Where are you going?"

"A friend's house. All we do is argue, Sheldon. This isn't working out." I started to walk away but his voice stopped me again.

"Wait, Y/N, are you breaking up with me?" He bit his lip, terrified of the response. Of course, he knew that things weren't going well, but he didn't want to lose his girlfriend.

I opened the door. "I'll get my things on Monday. Goodbye Sheldon." The door slammed shut, deafeningly loud in the hallway. I sunk to my knees in the hall of the apartment building and began crying my eyes out. I loved Sheldon, but the relationship just was not healthy anymore.

Leonard came up the steps, groceries in his hands. He, Sheldon, and I had lived together for a while, me staying in Sheldon's room, but I guess that's over now. He was flipping through his keys to get the apartment key when he noticed me. Instantly, he set down the groceries and sat down beside me.

"Y/N, are you okay? What's wrong?"

"I broke up with Sheldon," I cried, leaning against his shoulder and burying my face in his jacket. He pulled me in close, hugging me and rubbing my back. "We just fought so much!"

"I know, I know," he murmured. "It needed to happen. But I'm so sorry, Y/N."

I nodded and just kept crying. A weight seemed to have lifted off my shoulders, but at the same time, a new one seemed to be there.

I stayed there for a long time before picking myself up and leaving to stay with Bernadette and Howard. I'd miss Sheldon, but this was for the best.


	2. Therapy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N and Sheldon get back together
> 
> (Who could have seen that coming?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all wanted a happy ending, and I wasn't going to give it to you but I had mercy. Here you go!
> 
> Warnings: Sexual references
> 
> Word count: 936
> 
> Estimated Read Time: 5 minutes

The lady at the desk was way too chipper.

"Hello and welcome to couples therapy! I'm Linda, the receptionist! If you could just fill out this paperwork, we can get you sent in for your appointment!" Linda smiled, pearly whites flashing between pink lips. She was pretty but in a very geometric kind of way. Everything about her face was so perfectly sized and measured as if it had all been cut and pasted onto her.

I smiled weakly, taking the clipboard from her hands. There were a couple of sheets of paper that I scribbled things in before handing it back to her.

"Okie Dokie!" She chimed, "You're Y/N Y/L/N, right?"

I nodded.

She turned to my ex-boyfriend, who stood slightly behind me. "And you're Sheldon Cooper?"

"I am."

She nodded, clicking away at her computer keyboard with nails all painted in exactly the same design. "Great. Your therapist is Maya Lynn, she'll be ready for you in a few moments. You can wait in the waiting room. Would you like any water or small iced beverages?"

Sheldon opened his mouth to accept her offer but I cut him off. "No thanks."

"Alrighty, well if you need anything, holler!" She flashed me a grin, waving me off towards the waiting room.

I sighed, trudging in and looking around awkwardly. Thank god, I didn't know anybody in the room. They all sat in pairs, silently watching as I scanned for a good place to sit. I chose a chair by the wall, Sheldon sitting down beside me. There were magazines laid out neatly on a glass table, each with a different headline.

My Big Fat Greek Wedding star Nia Vardalos Settles Divorce

Take These 30 Foods Out of Your Fridge

Top Takeaways From College Football Week 2

Trump to Provide Written Answers in Zevros Defamation Suit

Rapper Mac Miller Found Dead from Apparent Overdose

Death Tolls Near 40 In Japan Earthquake

Turning away from the magazines, I looked around the room. There were a lot of plants and very neutral lighting. The TV on the wall was playing some kind of show about some loaded guy shopping for a new house.

I kept my eyes on the TV screen, not because I was interested but because I didn't want to look at Sheldon.

It had been a month since our breakup and we both missed each other. We wanted to get back together but I said things had to change, so here we are at couples therapy so that maybe we could get it right this time around.

Linda stepped into the room. "Y/L/N and Cooper?"

We stood, me in the lead with Sheldon walking silently behind me. Linda led us to a room with a heavy oak door and opened it up. Inside there was a desk, a couch, a chair, a table with tissues and another plant, and an air conditioning unit.

"Hello, Y/N and Sheldon. I'm Maya." The therapist said. She sat down on the chair, letting Sheldon and I sit on either end of the couch. "It's very nice to meet you. So, checking my schedule, you have weekly appointments scheduled for a few months. What seems to be the problem?"

We glanced at one another. Sheldon said nothing, so I took the initiative again. "We broke up a month ago after dating for a very long time. Now, we want to get back together, but I think we're going to need some help working through this."

"What was your break up about?" Maya asked, jotting things down on her clipboard.

"We fought all the time. Things used to be good but with us always at each other's throats, it just wasn't a healthy relationship anymore." I answered, wringing my hands. This was a lot less awkward than I anticipated it being, but I still didn't like it.

She nodded thoughtfully, writing as she talked. "Why did you two decide to start dating again?"

"We missed each other," I told her, watching her pen move across the paper, "And I thought it'd be worth it to give it another go."

"When you two first had a relationship, before the fighting, what was it like?"

I felt a bit of a smile, thinking back to the good times we shared together. "Amazing. We got along really well, we were inseparable, we loved each other, we spent time together, we had fun, went on dates, had TV marathons..." I trailed off, feeling a twinge of sadness knowing that was gone.

She smiled. "And couples therapy was your idea?"

I nodded. She wrote some more, then asked, "And how were your intimate relations?"

I froze. "What?"

"Sorry, if you want to skip that, you can. It's just so I can get an idea of your situation. The more informed I am, the better I can help you." Maya assured.

"Right. I, uh, it was fine. Good, really."

"And near the end?"

"Nonexistent."

She nodded, mumbling something phycology sounding under her breath. "And what about the future. Did you two have plans?"

I started to answer but she held up a hand to stop me. She looked at Sheldon, who was staring at the carpet. "Mr. Cooper, couples therapy is all about help for both of you. Why don't you participate and answer some questions."

Sheldon nodded. "Yes, we had future plans. I wanted to get a few more awards for my theoretical physics and then we'd settle down and get a house. Maybe kids. A fish."

Maya put a new page on her clipboard. "And are you really ready to fix things with Y/N?"

"Of course," Sheldon said, turning to look at me. "I love her."

Maya smiled again. "Then I think you two have hope!"

After a few bonding games and some talking about our feelings, Sheldon and I left therapy. I dropped him off at his apartment and drove to mine, setting down groceries I had picked up on the way home.

There was something new in the air. I think Maya was right. I think there's hope for Sheldon and I.


End file.
